<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Will Byers by sideeffectsofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806004">The Adventures of Will Byers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideeffectsofwriting/pseuds/sideeffectsofwriting'>sideeffectsofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brightburn (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Will Byers Has Powers, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideeffectsofwriting/pseuds/sideeffectsofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles centered around Will and whatever my brain comes up with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers &amp; Brandon Breyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Adventures of Will Byers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stranger Things x Brightburn crossover.</p>
<p>Few things, Brightburn is set at the same time as in Stranger Things.</p>
<p>Brandon isn't a full-on psycho, the boy still has a chance to be good so enter Will!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Disclaimer, I do not own the following properties they are owned by their respective owners. This is a work of fiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are voices in the back of Brandon's mind that aren't his.</p>
<p>A garbled set of orders in a language that shouldn't exist. A language he shouldn't be able to understand, repeating the same three words, take the world.</p>
<p>At first, he ignores it and tries to focus on his upcoming 12th birthday but it just gets worse. The voices grow louder and manic. Brandon wants to tell his parents but the voices won't let him, no instead they want him to give in. They show him things, things that have Brandon frozen in fear and worst of all fascinated. He could be a god worshipped and loved, his bullies gone, holding hands with his crush, and most of all having friends come to his birthday party. He doesn't have to be an outcast anymore, a <em>freak</em>. The voices show him all this and a new 12-year-old can only resist so much before wavering.</p>
<p>He almost gives in, lets them take control, he was ready to take the world. Until he has control again and feels the warm blood on his clothes. See's the mutilated corpses of the chickens around him. He drops to his knees in shock and cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brandon isn't a freak, he's a <em>monster</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does the only thing that makes sense to a scared kid. He runs away.</p>
<p>He tries not to use his powers since the voices aren't as loud when he does. They still scream at him to go back, to find the ship, but no. Brandon's through it and wants them to go away.</p>
<p>It isn't until he gets transported to another world that looks like his own but darker and so cold. Coming face to face with a real monster and saved by a boy in an orange and yellow vest. Brandon notices that the voices have gone <em>quiet</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this has been on my mind for a while since I think it would be so interesting to see these two characters interact.</p>
<p>It's been some time since I've seen the movie so my details on its timeline are shaky but I went for it. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>